


Those Left Behind

by Sword_Kallya



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Acceptance, Closure, Excessively Detailed tags, Farayne is Link and Ilia's kid, Funerals, Gen, Grief, Mourning, No actual character death depicted in fic, Original Character-centric, Past Character Death?, Religious and Personal Rituals, Rituals, The laws of physics don't apply to Midna and she is insulted that you would think otherwise, Worldbuilding, Zelda Midna is Zelda's kid if you couldn't tell, lots and lots of cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sword_Kallya/pseuds/Sword_Kallya
Summary: The Princess and the Hero are dead. Their children (try to) carry on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not particularly fond of the Ilia/Link pairing, but there's very little contact between Link and Zelda in Twilight Princess, so...? Flames (especially pairing-related ones) will be directed to the fire-based dungeon of your choice.

Farayne kept her back straight and did her best not to scratch at the green paint on her forehead. Beside her, Princess Zelda watched as her mother the Queen, in elegant blue silks but with her forehead bare of gold in favor of the blue mark of Nayru, was placed into a delicately carved casket. The unadorned coffin next to the royal one, already closed, contained Farayne’s father Link, in his fine green tunic and leathers. He had outlived his wife by a bare month, where Her Majesty had survived her husband by years.

To Zelda Midna Hyrule’s left, her younger brother presided over the funeral with tears in his eyes, the red shape of Din’s seal prominent on his face. “She was one of the greatest queens Hyrule has ever known,” he intoned, though Farayne couldn’t seem to focus on the words. “He, one of its finest Heroes, the Hero of Light!...” To Farayne’s right, her siblings and their children were arrayed in the best blues and greens farming families could come up with.

There was an interesting split in attendance, Farayne thought distantly. The Queen of Hyrule’s funeral was attended by the nobility, both of Hyrule and of the surrounding nations. Men and women with somber faces watched silently as the young King spoke of the place in the Sacred Realm for those on whom the Three Great Sisters shine. Ralis, the Zora King, was there too, as was the Goron Patriarch Darbus. As if to contrast those with bright clothes and dark looks, the Hero of Light was seen to by what seemed to be half the population of Castle Town, with all of Eldin and Ordon thrown in on top. Kakariko’s shaman, an aged woman named Luda, stood next to Colin, the current mayor of Ordon, and a rather odd woman named Agitha who had butterfly wings attached to the back of her dress. All across the crowd were faces Farayne knew from following her father across all of Hyrule: Yeto and Yeta, Ooccoo, Shad, Ashei, a half-dozen young Gorons…

Somewhere in the back of the crowd, a black shimmer failed to draw the eye. Farayne didn’t notice, but a woman with death-gray skin and fiery red hair looked over the scene, at first with dry humor, then with increasing shock and grief. She murmured a few phrases to herself, in a language other than Hylian, then disappeared the way she’d come. Those who’d seen her would convince themselves they had imagined it.

Somehow, Farayne brought her drifting mind back to the present. The coffins were being laid back into Din’s earth. “At the end,” quoted the king, “we all return to the embrace of the Goddesses.”

Zelda Midna Hyrule gripped the hand of a messenger girl as dust drifted over boxes of dead wood. The golden triangle charm looped around her wrist chimed against the similar pendant on Farayne’s own.

Farayne continued to stare at the graves long after the coffins had disappeared and the headstones had been laid.


End file.
